Never Give Up
by BlueIce
Summary: a famine leaves many families with shattered lives...one of them, the Ishida family, is destroyed by a death; to survive the eldest son, Yamato, decides to move to the city...warning: yaoi,Taito and lime, please read and review! CHAPTER FIVE UP!
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer= the only thing I own here is the way those words are put together, the rest is not mine

Disclaimer= the only thing I own here is the way those words are put together, the rest is not mine

Author's note= I finally did it! This was on my mind since long time, I just hadn't the time to type it down.

It's highly AU, the DD don't know each others, only Matt, Mimi and TK do. The whole Digital World stuff never happened.

Warning= yaoi, lime in later chapters; I really can't write graphic, I can't ;___; I'm inexpert on that section, so I'll stop at the limish.

IMPORTANT: 

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IF YOU WANT THIS SERIES TO GO ON!!

Anyway, read and enjoy!!!

NEVER GIVE UP

The flies were buzzing around dead bodies of animals, while snakes and insects made their way through the grey grass, looking for something alive, anything alive with whom survive the winter. But there was nothing. It was all so…dead…unliving…

The once green and vibrating country was unmoving; it was like the time stopped working, like one of that old photos from 19th century; grey, far, unreal.

But that was the real problem, it _was _real. Everything was empty, sad. Black trees with no more leaves left on their branches were screaming their pain like lost soul in the middle of the night. 

Owls were standing straight and cold on the top of them, looking everything from up above. 

The country wasn't more the country. It was something not even Virgilius could definite country. A country is a green, peaceful world, not a grey graveyard.

A pale sun appeared through the clouds, lightning a little the shadows of the rocks and of the nude trees.

It had been a terrible year. For the farmers at least. Rich people didn't care. They owned everything, even poor people's lives. 

Whole families had been devastated. They had no food, and the men were always trying to find something between the rests of the once growing. 

The famine had ruined their lives. The children needed to eat, and their parents were desperate. They tried to find another job moving to the city, but they weren't always successful. Even the eldest sons went to find a job to help their family.

One of them were the Ishidas. 

Before the famine, they lived happily in a little cottage, with a small field to survive, but the catastrophe hit them too. The father, Masaharu, had died of pellagra, leaving his eldest son, Yamato, to be the man of the house and to help his mother, Natsuko and his little brother Takeru, who was only 13.

At the beginning it wasn't so hard, but then the pressures were just too much to bear with. They needed help, a concrete help, but they were too proud to admit that. Their friends, the Tachikawa, once tried to help them, but they politely refused. They couldn't accept their money.

But now times were getting harder. Really harder. Not even the Tachikawa could stand that poverty, they had already left their house for the city. The Ishidas tried to keep up. They never gave up.

Until Natsuko got ill. The symptoms were unmistakable; beri-beri. It was long time the ate properly, and the food they could get was not even imaginable for a family with three people, one of whom seriously ill.

So Yamato decided to move to the city to find a job. Whatever job he could, to save his mother. He had to leave his brother with her. He didn't dare take his family with himself, he wasn't sure he could find a place where live or even rest. No, he had to leave them at the cottage, for their safety. He had to.

His brother tried to protest when Yamato told him his decisions, but now nothing could stop him. Takeru sadly nodded, promising his big brother to take care of their mother.

The boys looked both sad. They hugged until they could not breathe properly, the pain to bear was too much.

Then, with tears in his eyes and an image of his brother and his mother engraved in his mind, Yamato left his house and his life behind.

End of Chapter One

Teti= all right minna if you want me to continue this series you only have to tell me that using the little purple box here.

And there's a thing I have to absolutely ask you.

I intend to make this a YAOI, no doubts about that. The problem is, the pairing; I already know that it will include Yamato and he will be the ukimi. But, and I ask you to do this, you have to tell me who will be the seme.

I want to make this a Taito or Kenato, I'm just undecided.

So, what should I do? A classic Taito or a new Kenato? You decide, I don't. 

I think I'll continue writing this next week-end, so vote until Saturday, then I'll know who the main couple is.

Review please!!


	2. Looking for Your Fate

Disclaimer= once upon a time, a show called Digimon was owned by some guys from Toei and Bandai and not by the girl who's writ

Disclaimer= once upon a time, a show called Digimon was owned by some guys from Toei and Bandai and not by the girl who's writing this fic only for fun

Teti: whoa! 14 reviews for this thing! I can't believe it!! ^___^ you made me and Chibimon my Muse happy!

Chibimon: yeah, that's true, and now Tetish please announce the main couple, which is the cause of everybody who's here

Teti: all right Cheebs! Et voilà, les jeux sont faites! And the winner is…Martini! J/k ^___~ well, if you read my reviews you should have guessed it…two votes for Kenato against ten votes for Taito!

Chibimon: and Taito it became…

Teti: even though that Kouchi's review scared me a bit…he/she expected a Yamashiro and asked for a Daiato! ^__^ maybe I'll make a Daito someday…

Chibimon: what did you say?! I thought you hated Davish!

Teti: times change Cheebs!

Chibimon: -___-

Teti: this is dedicated to Crysie, Sapphire Goddess, who's my best pal on FF.net and wrote me many beautiful reviews! Luv ya Crysie-san!

NEVER GIVE UP

Looking for Your Fate

Smoke…too smoke…it's so cloudy around here…

These were Yamato's first thoughts after he just arrived in the city.

It had been a long and tiring journey. He had walked on foot for so many miles, before meet a good soul who gave him a lift.

He was now hanging around the chaotic roads, full of horses and coaches; and people…my God, there were so many people, the blonde had never seen such a crowd. Babies with their parents, kids with their friends, men with their fiancées, happy families. At the thought of his family, Yamato felt his heart broke in half. _I want to go back, want to go home_…no he couldn't. he hadn't the right to be that egoistic! His mother's life was in danger and what was he doing instead of helping her liker every other son? He wanted to come back home because he was too scared!

Yes, he was scared. Scared by everything he didn't know.

He didn't trust the citizens. They lived in a world of cotton, fed by their nurses and their servants, they didn't know the pain of living…they _couldn't know the pain of living_…

He almost hated them…what were they doing while whole families were dying from hunger? Absolutely nothing. They watched men, women and children suffer quietly, while eating normally, if not better than usual. 

This wasn't right. Why one of them lived and hundred of farmers didn't? were they some kind of untouchable Gods, were they superior to them?

No, it wasn't even their faults anymore. It was all of the Governors who had succeeded at the throne of the District of Odaiba.

Yamato tried to shrug these pointless and useless thoughts. Why even bother thinking something like that, he could change nothing…who was he? A normal farmer looking for a job, in a city which was completely full of people from the country moved to work there. He was just another pauper with a family on his shoulder.

It was five days since he left his childhood house; five days spent looking for something, anything to do, days useless. He still had no job; luckily, at the contrary, he had a place where sleep and rest. Even though it was a room shared with three guys.

Then that day he met a familiar face between the nameless people; he caught a glimpse of chestnut hair, not curly, but not even straight; they were fifty-fifty.

Yamato, after the disappearance of the mysterious girl, never stopped thinking about her. Why were those features so familiar…where had he seen them…it was all just confusing…he knew he had a kind of relationship with this girl, but he couldn't remember what kind of relationship it was, and, the most important, couldn't remember who the other person was.

Then that same evening, he saw her. Suddenly he stormed out the shop where he was buying something to run after the chestnut girl. 

She turned her head to him and he, finally, remembered the owner of those features…Mimi Tachikawa, his best friend.

He couldn't believe it. He would have never imagined to meet her now, there.

Soon he was running to her, shouting to get noticed by the only friend he had in _that_ world, so different from the one he was used to, so cold, so distant.

Mimi didn't seem to have noticed him. Yamato's heart broke. Could she have possibly forgotten him in so few weeks? Could she have forgotten their sweet and light-hearted childhood, so rich, so happy, so childish? No, that was not a characteristic of Mimi Tachikawa, that was not possible…or it was?

Almost to prove to the faithless Yamato that he was wrong, Mimi looked at him in the eyes. On her face many emotions were drawn, shock, surprise, disbelief but especially happiness, something the blonde didn't remember how felt.

Sheyelled his name, ran to him, hugged his best, lost and found friend until they could not breathe. 

Many questions she posed him; how was her mother doing? And Takeru? Was he still short? 

Yamato answered her calmly to everything she asked him, trying to not let the tears fall down his cheeks, tears of pain and nostalgia.

Mimi then invited him to her house, which was just a couple of blocks far from the square they were. Yamato accepted smiling. He had almost forgotten how to smile since the catastrophe.

The Tachikawas' residence was small but nice. It was an apartament with four room, the kitchen, the bedrooms and the toilet. On the walls painted in a greyish white there were photos taken years back in her old mansion, a farm with many animals and a big field. There were photos of his family too, with him and Mimi, Takeru, Natsuko and Nami Tachikawa, Masaharu and Kiyoshi Tachikawa. _Dad…_

Yamato soon pushed that thought back. It just wasn't the moment.

Mimi showed him her little room, which included a bed, a sofa and a table with a lamp. Nothing more. Simple but fine furnished.

Her house wasn't that special, a rich house, but to Yamato it was what he needed. A house. It was the atmosphere of peace he could smell which was tempting him, but he was too proud to ask for help from anyone. Especially from Mimi.

The girl made him sit on the sofa and with a seriousness he never saw in her, she asked him why he was in the city.

Yamato sighed; he knew the moment of the truth was going to arrive. He was just trying to find a lame story with whom bluff her, when she interrupted him. No lies, she ordered. Damn her, she knew him too well!

So the blonde boy had to tell her the whole story. How his father died first and then she mother fell ill and everything just go wrong and they had no food and Takeru was getting thinner and thinner and how he lost all of his hope…

Yamato spilled everything in such a hurry he didn't notice he was crying. When he finished telling his friend his pain he broke down, on Mimi's shoulder. All he needed was cry, but he never let his burning tears fall down. Now everything seemed so hopeless, his life was so horrible and he felt alone…so lonely…

Mimi was speechless. He never saw his friend cry. Tears were so unknown to him. She was always the crying one and Yamato always comforted her. Now it seemed that the roles were changed. She had to help a frightened boy who had fallen in a net of despair.

She held him for a couple of hours, then he seemed calm again.

He was sorry he had acted like a squirt, but she grinned and he smiled for the second time in weeks.

While they were silent, enjoying just to be together like that, Mimi elaborated a plan to help her best friend. He knew were he could get a job, and a fine paid one for the better. But there was a little problem and she was afraid that because of it Yamato wouldn't have accepted. 

Yamato was amazed at her friend's revelation. A job! He didn't think about the "little problem" she was talking about, because he would have done anything to help his mother, even work 24/7.

Mimi, seeing this, decided to tell him what the problem was. Yamato's eyes widened. No! was the first thing which jumped in his mind. But then he felt ashamed of himself. There it was, the long searched and wished job he was hoping to find as soon as possible, and he was rejecting it?! Was his pride worth his mother's, and maybe brother's life?

He sighed, then he told Mimi he would have accepted that job, even if it means he had to renounce to be himself. Had to.

End of Chapter 2

Teti= yahoo, three pages full written! I can't believe it! _::waves Yamato banners for happiness:: _

Chibimon= meanie, why'd you leave there? What's the problem Mi-chan was talking about?

Yamato= yeah, what are putting me into this time?

Teti= you really want to know Yama-chan? _::whispers something in Yama's ear::_

Yamato= aaahhhh!!!!!! You can't mean it, right?! You can't!

Teti= listen honey, who's the author here?

Yamato= you…

Teti= good. And you'll do what _I _decide sweetheart, mwahaaahh!!!!! _::laughs maniacally::_

Chibimon= uh…Teti wants to ask you for reviews and wants to tell you that flames will be used to burn Soras and Biyomons, but she's a bit busy right now…


	3. Meeting You

Disclaimer= see previous chapters 

Teti= here's the third chapter of Never Give Up, even though I got only 2 review for the second one…oh well  _::shrugs:: _ 

NEVER GIVE UP

Meeting You

"The Egyptian Empire was the first of the Mediterranean Civilities to develop; his name had been giving by the Greeks, while firstly it was called Black Land…"

_Black Land my ass…who the hell cares about what happened 3000 years ago?!_

Those were the thoughts which crossed Taichi Yagami's mind, while he was listening, or rather, trying to listen his tutor. His scholastic capacities were gone, he couldn't assimilate anything the teacher was saying; it was like his mind was completely blank.

"Mr Yagami, I'd rather get some attentions from you this afternoon; it looked like you weren't here since I entered this room. I think that if you don't work harder I'll have to talk with your father" the teacher warned him.

Oh, that's perfect, so he'll kick you out to get a better tutor and I won't see your ugly face ever again!

Taichi thought,  and he was right; his father never punished him, never had. If he was a bad pupil it wasn't his fault; the teachers had no abilities. This happened just because they were rich, no, the richest family in Odaiba. The Yagamis had a big castle in the middle of the city, all surrounded by beautiful green trees, who stood in the huge park majestically; they looked like the guardians of the castle.

Their "house" was wonderful, with many paintings of famous European artists who cloud leave you breathless. There were more than fifty rooms, and each component of the family had at least four rooms on their own. 

Mamoru Yagami was also known for his great kindness; he helped every people in need with economic and sanitary support, and offered jobs for those who were looking for it. It was a positive thing for both the parties: people had a job and he had more servants and farmer for his own.

Taichi, the eldest son, looked out of the window. _What a boring day_, he thought blankly. Finally the History class was over and he could go back to his favourite room, the one which stood above the hall of the castle and the park.

He sat in his chair and looked down without paying attention. Then something, no, _someone_, caught his interest. 

A girl, about his age, not very tall, but very thin. She was almost skinny. _But damn, she's so beautiful…_

He had to know her, he _needed_ to know her. Then he noticed she was walking nervously to the front door and entered in the hall.

Taichi ran downstairs to see this wonderful creature, who had stolen his heart at the very first sight.

He went in the hall, but of the mysterious girl there were no traces. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find her. 

Sadly he went back to his bedroom, his heart aching with sorrow and need. He wanted to know this girl. And he wanted to know her _now_.

A few hours later he was called by his father. A servant told him that Mamoru had asked for him to come in his studio. 

The boy looked puzzled at the man, but followed him without questions. His father never sent someone to call him, only in very important matters. And still he didn't have enough trust in him about serious subjects.

He arrived at his father's studio and the man announced him. Taichi entered the room but didn't look straight in his father's eyes. He wasn't allowed to until the gave him his permission.

- You called me Father? – he asked, still looking to the floor

- Yes, son, and for an important matter which concern you personally. Now you can look at me – his father told him

Taichi looked up, and lost the use of the word. _The _girl was standing there, next to the desk, looking down in respect. She was really thin, it hadn't been only an impression. It was like she hadn't eaten for days. He couldn't see her face because of the golden hair that covered her eyes. Beautiful hair, shoulder-length and  straight, but still with some locks a bit curly. Maybe it had been because of the wind. Taichi was sure that her hair would have twinkled at the sunlight. It was as golden as he never saw.

_What is she doing here?! And why Father called me?!_

The sixteen year old boy's thoughts were interrupted by his father.

- Son, this is Yamako Ishida, a girl who comes from the country; you know about the recent famine that had devastated our fields, right? Well, her family had been hit very bad by it, she lost her father and her mother is in a critical condition. She left her with her younger brother and came to the city to find a job. She found our announce for your personal maid and decided to come for it. I told her I would have helped her family even if she didn't work for us, she said she couldn't accept. So now I've hired her for an indeterminate time. She'll be at your dependences, and if I hear only one single word of discontent about you, you'll be severely punish. Have you understood?-

While his father was talking, Taichi noticed that Yamako never looked up. He was feeling humiliation, because his father thought that he still needed a maid to take care of him, but at the same time he felt very, incredibly happy. The blonde girl would have stayed by his side for a very long time. Hopefully forever. Forever was such a big word, but, hey, someone can dream, right?

- As you wish, Father. I'll treat her as good as I can – he answered him, then added quickly – Where will she stay, I mean, if she has to be _my_ personal maid, she has to be with me anytime, won't she?- he asked hopefully.

- Yes, I thought about it too and discussed with her. She'll live in one room near to yours, and she'll have one day free at week; while she will be working here, I'll take care of her mother and her brother with money, food and medicines. Now, Yamako, you can look at Taichi- Mr Yagami ordered the girl.

Chocolate eyes met ocean blue. Taichi was caught breathless. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, with so many shades of blue; they were so charming that he felt his knees go weak, but couldn't look away. It was like he was under some sort of spell. Then the girl broke the contact and looked away; Taichi was a bit deluded but respected the will of the blonde.

- Yoshimoto – Mr Yagami called his major-domo – walk Miss Ishida to her new room and ask Miss Inoue to help her for her duties, tell her to explain Miss Ishida what we ask her to do- 

- As you wish, Master – the major-domo answered him and walked the still silent girl to the door.

She never looked back, but Taichi glared at her until she wasn't anymore in sight.

His personal maid. His. 

_Mine…_

End of Chapter Three 

Teti= well, I really hope it was worth the trouble, I'm very busy nowadays with loads of my own stuff, so please, read and review!

Oh, and I know, Tai seemed rather possessive of Yama, but how can we blame him? Anyway, he is NOT evil in this. It's only that today I drank too much coffee, so ^__~

Please don't flame me because I made Yama a girl, I have good reasons for it, which we will all be explained in the next chapter, if I get at least 5 more reviews.

I know, I have to write the next chapter of "Ghosts from the Past", but I'm waiting for the stuff my friend is procuring me. I only asked her to tell me a _name!_ And she's bringing me LOADS of papyruses. Good grief…

My God, I was almost forgetting to thank everybody who reviewed "To Love, To Sin"! I got not even one flame! Thank you all!


	4. The First Day

Disclaimer= guess what? I own nothing, so you can go sue someone else 

Teti= whoa, 23 reviews! I still can't believe it! o__0; you  made me so happy that I've decided to write chapter 4 as soon as possible, so here we go with next part of "Never Give Up"! Enjoy and review!

I want to thank Crysie for her precious advices, arigatou Crysie-chan!

NEVER GIVE UP

The First Day

' So, here we are, he let me work for his son. God, I hope everything we'll be okay…' 

The blonde sixteen-years-old boy thought, while the major-domo led him to his new room. He never exchanged a word with the old man, and this was making him uncomfortable. Yamato looked up, hoping to see a trace of sympathy in that blank face, but he found none. Discouraged he turned his look to the endless corridor, all dark and upsetting for his shattered soul. There were many portraits of all the components of the Yagami family, some old even over a century. There were serious men, with rounded glasses on the nose, severe old women sat on big wooden chairs, kids playing with weird toys and many many more. About at the end of the corridor there were some portraits of the nowadays Yagamis. Mamoru Yagami was withdrawn standing tall near his wife, Akiko, who was looking almost happy; there was one about a young girl, perhaps of Takeru's age, maybe she was the daughter; she was pretty, with neck-length brown hair and ruby eyes; there was a painting of Taichi's too, of course.

Thinking about his "master", Yamato froze lightly; luckily Yoshimoto didn't notice anything. The blonde felt something weird towards the other boy. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that there was something. When he had looked into the brunette's eyes he had found contrasting emotions, fear, humiliation, hope, and, was it possible, possession? Did he, Yamato, do this to him? 

The major-domo interrupted his thoughts, announcing him that they were arrived. He left him in the room, then went to call Lady Inoue.

Yamato sat on the bed and sighed. Sure, the house was beautiful, his room was terrific, the job and the prospective of his mother healed by famous doctors was of course satisfying but, he felt sad. And he knew why. He now had everything to make his family's life get better, but he had lost one vital thing; himself.

Since now he had to renounce being his true self, the boy he always was, to act a role. He was a mask, pure and simple. They believed he was a girl, and they had to keep believing it if he wanted to keep working for them.

When Mimi had firstly proposed him this job his mind, and his pride, screamed a big, powerful no. but his conscience couldn't let him refuse the only job he could get. So he had to accept. 

The chestnut girl had explained him that the Yagamis were looking for a maid anywhere and they offered a very well paid job, but, for unknown reasons, they couldn't find a lasting one. They worked only three months, then they quit the house.

The only problem was that they accepted only female maids. Not males, only females. But still, that was the only job he could get quickly. The others were unobtainable. So had to decide between his pride and the love he felt for his family.

The decision was purely rhetoric. 

Now there he was, in the biggest room he had ever been before, or only seen before.

He lay on the satin sheets and sighed. _What if they discovered he was a boy, not a girl? Would he be throw away? And what about the helps Mr Yagami had promised to provide his mother with? And if, and if…_

All these thoughts hummed  in the blonde's head, tiring and scaring him.

Suddenly a knock on the door woke him from his quasi-unconscious state and made him sit up. There stood a young woman, with lilac long and straight hair, waist-length but very pretty at the seen. She wore big rounded glasses which added a bit of sympathy to her friendly face. She was smiling and that smile was the most comforting thing Yamato had seen in all the day.

"Hello, Yamako. I'm Lady Miyako Inoue, Miss Hikari Yagami's personal assistant. Master Yagami told me you're new and that I had to teach you something about your job, isn't it?" she welcomed him, with a caring look and her face.

Yamato nodded, a bit shyly. She was right, he had to learn _everything_, even if Mimi had tried to teach him something about domestic duties. He was really bad at those kind of things, at least this was what he thought.

"I see" she continued "but before 'school' I'd like to know something about you" Yamato gulped "you see, to getting to know each other, after all we're going to be friends, right?" she grinned.

"Yeah, friends…" he smiled. Maybe this new life wasn't as bad as he thought, in the end.

*~*~*~*

That Wednesday morning saw many sleepy head getting up from the pillows, as always. But one of them was already out of the bed, because of insomnia. And another one was still comfortable on the silky pillow, but wasn't asleep. It was very very awake.

These head had blonde and brown hair and belonged to two very troubled boys. The blonde was already up trying to push away that uncomfortable feeling he had had since the previous night; the brunette was in deep thoughts. Just about the said blonde.

"Yamako, wake up, you have to start cleaning up Master Taichi's room and then bringing him his break-fast" Miyako told him, entering the room with a tray full of dishes "but before, eat, you wouldn't be starving until lunch, wouldn't you?" she offered the food to the blonde.

"Thank you" he muttered as kind as is possible with the mouth full of bread, jam and butter.

Miyako watched him devouring his break-fast hungrily. _'My, it must be long time since she had eaten properly, she was practically starving'_ she frowned. 

Yamato finished consummating his food and a look of content appeared on his pale face, with cheeks now red because of the blood which was now circulating very fast in his organism.

"What should I do now?" he asked the lilac-head girl.

"I told you, you have to clean up Taichi's room and bring him his break-fast. He's probably awaken now, so don't be afraid of making any kind of noises. Come with me to the kitchen and take the food. Then go to the Master's bedroom, place the tray on his table and then you can clean up" Miyako explained him.

They went to the kitchen, where Yamato found the tray with Taichi's breakfast, next to Hikari's one.

"Now I gotta go to Miss Yagami, I'm sorry to leave you alone, but hey, it's our job"

He nodded sadly; so now he was going to his master's room, in his first day of work.

He knocked at the door and Taichi's voice permitted him to enter. He breath very deeply and very slowly, and prayed everything would have been all right. 

He then opened the door and faced two deep, chocolate eyes.

End of Chapter Four

Teti= he he, can you tell I like Yolei? I think she has one of the strongest personalities, and she's too funny ^___^ anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Was it good? Bad? You can tell me everything just reviewing!

I've noticed I've just 93 reviews in total, for all my fics. So I've decided to give as a gift a fic requested by my 100th reviewer, if they want it. I'll check who the author is, so if you're not a FanFiction.net member, or you're not signed in, please leave your e-mail on the review, if you want a request fic.

See y'all to the next chapter!


	5. When Things are Getting Better

Teti= *_checks for reviews and finds out there are loads* _oh thank you, thank you, I love you so much! Now y'all get the next chapter of 'Never Give Up', which is also my most popular fic by far. Did I hear begs for longer chapters? And longer chapters you'll get! Today I feel generous *grins*

Chibimon= actually, you'll write it longer just because you have nothing to do and it's early to chat with anybody

Teti= liar, I _have _something to do! I have maths!

Chibimon= and that's why she's writing this chapter

Teti=…

Chibimon= sorry Teti, the world has to know you _hate_ maths

Teti= Cheebs…get lost

NEVER GIVE UP 

****

When Things are Getting Better 

"Hello Master, your breakfast is ready" Yamato said, entering the room which was occupied by an half-asleep boy who was looking very confused.

"Hello Miss Ishida" he said, yawning. He was having such a beautiful dream, which involved him and his maid. Yes, his. He had to blush at the thought.

Yamako was looking better than the day before. _She must have eaten something this morning, thank God! _

Yamato left the tray on the brunette's table. Then he directed to the bed to make it up. Taichi, meanwhile, was now completely awake and got up so his maid would have been able to do "her" work.

He sat on the table and began eating his food. While he was consummating it he kept looking at the beautiful in front of him. Without even thinking about it, he started a conversation, just to hear "her" voice.

"Did you sleep well Yamako? I can call you Yamako, can't I?" he asked, a bit arrogantly.

The blonde turned and smiling he nodded a yes.

"Only if I can call you Taichi" he blurted out, then closed the mouth regretfully. He feared he had been too impudent and that the brunette would have punished him because of this deficiency.

Instead, he smiled, his lips curving and his eyes sparkling.

"Of course you can! We're going to be friends now on, won't we? And friends call themselves with their first name" he told him "Anyway, you still haven't answered to my first question" he grinned.

"I slept very well, thanks. Actually, better than the usual" he lied. He hadn't slept well, he hadn't slept at all, but the couldn't tell this to his soon-to-be-friend, who was his employer too.

"And you Taichi, how was your night" he asked politely

_Terrific. In fact I just kept thinking about you._

"The usual. I'm known to be a heavy-sleep person" he joked.

Then the silence fell. Nobody dared making a sound. Why? They didn't know. But they felt comfortable around each other, and felt that words were useless. In the air you could breathe so tranquillity and peaceful calm that you wouldn't have spoken even if it meant you would have saved your life. Well, maybe just to save your life.

Minutes went by. The scene which was presented was about a brunette boy who was eating very slowly, with his head turned to a blonde boy in a short black dress with a white apron and a crest on his golden locks. This boy had his back to the brunette and was cleaning up all the enormous room, which was very messed up.

When the blonde had turned questioningly to the brunette, Taichi had blushed miserably. It wasn't his fault if he was so untidy! It was just that when he looked for anything, that anything wasn't any near to be found, while it was always everywhere when he was looking for something else. 

He blamed for this the previous maids, who left his clothes and his stuff where he didn't usually put it. Or better, threw it.

When Yamato finally finished cleaning up, he turned to face the brunette and remained speechless.

"Are you still eating?" he asked shocked 

"Well…uh….ehm…"

"Don't you like it?" he asked worried

"No, it's just…that….that" Taichi tried to find an excuse. He couldn't tell it was because he had kept looking at him for all the time! "I…I guess I'm not that hungry" he lied.

"Oh.." the blonde said sceptic. How can someone not be hungry at the morning? (A/N= I can).

He shrugged. If Taichi didn't want to eat, who was he to force him?

"Are you sure you don't want it? Aren't you ill, are you?" he asked

"No, not all. Don't worry, I'm just fine" Taichi reassured Yamato.

"Oh, alright. I guess now I'll go back to the kitchens, so you can get dressed. When you're finished, just ring the bell and I'll come back" the blonde said, then picked up the half-full tray, opened the door and disappeared in the black corridor.

Taichi stared back after her. She was so, so…he didn't even know a word to express his feelings for her. Her golden locks who fell in a oh so adorable way on his left eye; her eyes, so blue, so warm, but so sad; he wished he could take that sadness away from her angelic face; her smile, so simple but in the same time so rich, so full of kindness and so melancholy; her fine body, so slender and sinuous, her so great-looking back…_whoops, where did that come from?!_

Taichi sighed. He wanted to badly hold that fragile frame in his arms, to take away the pain who he was sure filled every day her eyes with hot tears and tell her she was safe now; but he couldn't. he couldn't satisfy his dream because he was high-classed and she was just a girl from the country who found job in some rich person's house. Nor he was sure the blonde felt the same way towards him.

And then, there was this sensation…just a little thing in his head who kept telling him that Yamako was hiding something very important. But he couldn't tell if this was true or false. 

_Great, now I'm hearing voices. Just…who are you Yamako? What have you done to me?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mom, there's a letter from Yamato!" Takeru exclaimed happily. He hadn't heard of his brother for ages. Well, actually it was just a week, but he missed his sibling terribly, and it felt like an eternity to him.

Natsuko smiled weakly, then coughed. He fever was still high and the food was almost completely finished, even though her younger son kept on giving her a big portion of his meal. And about medicines? None else remained. They were all long time gone. She was surviving thanks to infusions of grasses her son prepared for her. It was hard, very hard.

Takeru ran to his mother's room to read her the news.

_Dear Takeru and Mom, _

_How are you two doing? I'm fine actually, just a bit tired. You would never guess who I met five  days ago! Do you remember Mimi Tachikawa? Of course you do! Anyway, I met her and she invited me over. She asked if I was okay, if there was something wrong, how was everybody at home. I was kinda going to lie her a bit, just a bit, you know me. But you also know her, so she made me blurt out the nude truth. I think sometimes opening up a bit to the others is useful, because she had a job to propose me! She told me about it, but there was a problem. I accepted it anyways, because it was the only job I could get, so now I'm going to work for this rich, a certain Mamoru Yagami, who's the most powerful man in the District of Odaiba. They told me his house looks like a castle!_

_Anyway, the problem. Well…it's almost embarrassing actually…but it's better than nothing…_

_I…well…I will be Mr Yagami's son' personal maid. I'll have to dress up like a girl. Takeru, don't laugh. Or I'll come after you and haunt you for the rest of your days. Mom, I know you'll support me, so I'm not worried about it. _

_Mr Yagami told me that he will take care of you, both of you. You'll get all the  food  and medicines you need Mom! So you'll heal quickly and we'll all be together! He also said me he would have come to visit you, so absolutely tell him I'm a guy or I'll be kicked out and we'll be f**** up. _*Language! Natsuko squeaked* _whoops, sorry Mom, I didn't mean it! _

_I miss you terribly, I hope to see you again soon!_

_             With Love_

_                                 Forever Yours_

_                                                                       Yamato_

Takeru sighed miserably after reading the letter and felt so unhappy for his beloved brother, who had to suffer so much for them. Natsuko felt the same way, but she hoped that for her eldest son there weren't any more obstacles. He was already so depressed. He didn't say it, but she could tell, only just like a mother knows how. 

A knock at the door interrupted their thoughts.

"I'll go Mom!" Takeru said, then got up and ran to open the front door.

What appeared in front of him cut him out breathless. In front of him stood a beautiful creature, so perfect and innocent she couldn't possibly be human. Maybe she was the daughter of the king of the fairies, who was kidnapped and taken to the human world. _And you are thirteen…_

Takeru shrugged that thought away and tried to talk to the unknown creature who was looking at him confused.

"He…Hello…" he finally spoke "Can..can I help you?"

"Yes" a tall and dark haired man who appeared from nowhere (at least this was what he thought) said "is this Yamako Ishida's house? I'd like to talk with her mother"

_'What the…'_ Takeru was going to say, but he fortunately interrupted himself in time. This had to be the man Yamato was working for! Of course! He had to tell Mom!

"Yeah…yes, this is hi…_her _house" he quickly corrected himself "please, come in. I'm going to call my mother. Meanwhile you can sit on the chairs. I'm sorry but we haven't a sofa" he said sadly

"Don't worry" the Fairy Girl said "we'll be comfortable on the chairs. After all, chairs were one of the first thing the humans created and are still very useful" she smiled politely.

"Yeah..right" he lit up in the face

"I'm Yagami Hikari , and this is my father, Yagami Mamoru, very pleased to meet you" she introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you too Hikari. I'm Ishida Takeru, Yamako's little brother"

Mr Yagami smiled, then asked Takeru to call his mother.

Takeru ran to her room, told her about the whole situation, then helped her get up.

They entered in the living room, which was also the kitchen to face their guests. Mamoru got up he insisted on helping Mrs Ishida, who first refused, but then surrendered to the insisting man's offers

They talked about stuff, but then passed to the serious matters. Mr Yagami repeated her what he had told to Yamako, and added that he was available for any request Natsuko needed. She had tears in the eyes for the happiness. 

Now finally things would go better. _Yamato, thank you; I love you son; you saved all of us…_

~* tsuzuku *~

Teti= not as long as I thought, but longer then the previous ones. I hope it was worth the waiting ^__^v! And some Taito-y and Takari-y fluffiness!! Sorry for the Takari Crysie :-P you know I like it ^__~. Please review this chapter, let me know what do you think about it!

Chibimon= yeah, review, because she has to know if writing instead of studying maths was useful

Teti= again with this?! Weren't you done?!

Chibimon= nope! And you have to do your maths, because you failed last test!

Teti= you really had to remember it to me?! Thank you! Now you ruined my mood __ *_runs off in the bathroom*_

Chibimon=I'm speechless

Teti= *_from the bathroom*_ MATHS HATERS OF THE WORLD UNITE! TOGETHER WE'LL STAND AGAINST THE NUMERIC TYRANNY!!!

Chibimon= -_____-;;;;;;


End file.
